roblox_blox_piecefandomcom-20200214-history
Abilities
In the Blox Fruits World, there are abilities that can be learned from different NPCs in the game, giving the user new, permanent buffs and moves. Skyjump, Enhancement and Flash-step can be learned from the Ability teacher in the cave on Snow Island. This cave can be easily found by looking around the island, until you see a big black opening. Skyjump Skyjump can be bought for B$10,000 and allows the user to jump multiple times in the air after the initial double jump everyone has. Every subsequent jump costs 30 energy, and increases after every jump. There is a max of 90 energy taken from one jump, but more for people with the Skypiean race. You can jump at a max of 9 times (more with Skypiean race) before you need to land and recharge it. Note: Skyjump's old name is Geppo. Enhancement Enhancement can be bought for B$25,000 and allows the user to hit Logia-type Devil Fruit (Elemental) users and deal more damage with melee fighting styles, guns, and swords, It also allows the user to receive a lesser amount of damage taken. This ability can also be upgraded by attaining a specific amount of hits on players/NPCs by attacking enemies with melee, swords, or guns while having it activated (If you are willing to become a swordsman, be sure to buy Enhancement first). The hotkey to activate this Ability is J. On Console, the hotkey to activate this ability is down on the d-pad. You may have to press it twice in order to get to your actual stage(stages explained further down). Enhancement has stages, each increasing the damage of your attacks when activated and the amount of Enhancement that covers your body. The stages vary, depending on if you're using leg-based or fist-based melee, such as Black Leg or Electro. Enhancement allows the user to deal slightly more damage, and receive slightly less damage taken. Note: Enhancement's old name is Buso. Flash-Step Flash-Step can be bought for B$100,000 and allows the user to instantly teleport to a point in range by pressing R. You aim with your mouse. On Console, you use it by pressing the right analog stick, it teleports you to where you're looking(within a certain range). Note: Flash-Step's old name is Soru. Observation Observation can be learned from Usoap for B$750,000 on the highest point in Sky Island, near the Thunder God. You can reach this point by going up to the highest island in Sky Island and heading to the big temple, and destroying the cloud floor with one of your special moves. Note: you need to have killed Saber Expert at least once and be level 300 to learn this Ability, otherwise Usoap will say that you're too weak. Note: V2 humans can get up to 9 dodges Observation allows the user to dodge up to 8 attacks (or up to 16, as only half a dodge is used up against lower level enemies and ranged attacks, but on the opposite side bosses take 2 dodges), and also lets the user see enemies and other players through walls and other obstacles, along with their health bars and energy bars. This Ability can be upgraded by dodging attacks (1 EXP per dodge, half dodges give 1 exp like a full dodge would), and your progress can be checked by talking to Usoap again. Upgrading this Ability will both increase your amount of dodges and the range of sight when Observation is active. The hotkey to activate this Haki is K. On Console, the hotkey to activate this Haki is left on the d-pad. Note: Observation's old name is Ken. * 0 EXP - Level 1 - 2 dodges * 100 EXP - Level 2 - 3 dodges * 350 EXP - Level 3 - 4 dodges * 850 EXP - Level 4 - 5 dodges * 1400 EXP - Level 5 - 6 dodges * 2100 EXP - Level 6 - 7 dodges * 3000 EXP - Level 7 - 8 dodges Category:Fighting Style